


The Naked Truth about Lust

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: comment_fic, Kissing, Knotting, Lust, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/any, outdoor sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth about Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Such a kind soul shouldn’t have been walking in the spooky old woods alone. Smelling sweet and looking mouthwatering, little red roamed through the forest, his hoodie warm and snug, shielding him from the chilly autumn air. He sure was looking good, innocent and tempting; everything a big bad wolf could want, and what big eyes he had, beautiful and bright—the sort of eyes that drove wolves mad.

What full lips he had, plush and soft, and candy coated pink. They were sure to lure someone bad, a wolf who had lust and hunger surging in his veins. From the shadows, the wolf watched as little red walked through the woods. He crept along behind the man, moving gracefully and swift, silent in his steps. His tail swished back and forth as his paws roamed lightly over the ground and the wolf licked his chops when he caught the heavenly scent of little red. 

The wolf gave no chase to little red. He let the man be on his way. Eventually he lost sight of the sweet scented human, yet the wolf had high hopes that little red would return to the woods one day. 

…And when little red did come back, then the wolf would claim what he desired most in this world. 

It was sometime later when the wolf had gotten his heart’s desire, when his mate owned his soul. 

Derek had Stiles underneath him in a field of wild flowers, the younger man writhing in pleasure and clinging to him tightly. Stiles eyes close as he moans passionately, giving in to the pleasure that captives his heart and soul as the lush grass and pretty flowers tickle his spine. 

He holds onto Derek as his husband makes love to him, kisses him sweetly and whispers his name adoringly as his orgasm drew closer. Derek cradles him fondly as he shivers and moans, and kisses his lips so sweetly the caress makes tiny little butterflies dance in Stiles belly. The cool night air feels soothing against the Alpha’s warm overheated skin, and it makes him growl lustfully as his hips grind forward, sinking himself deeper into the body withers in pleasure underneath him. 

The wolf roughened his thrusts, growling a loud rumble as he continued to fuck his lover. He was close, had been for a while, yet he denied his release; Stiles wasn’t there yet but the teen was quickly closing in on his orgasm, and Derek wanted both of them to come together. It was more passionate and body ravaging when they both peeked, the pleasure perfectly in synch, searing white hot as it overtook them. Derek could feel his orgasm building stronger in his balls and he rammed into Stiles, earning him a broken heated moan.

He kept his steadfast pace, rocking into Stiles with body jarring thrusts and growling with satisfaction as he watched him get closer to the edge. His fingers dug into Stiles’ hips as the cool night air kissed his nude flesh, holding him down on the ground as he rocked forward sharply; he shoved in all the way to fill the teen up completely, giving Stiles every single inch of his long, thick cock. 

With each thrust, Stiles squeezed his eyes closed tighter, reveling in how sensational it felt. Derek could tell the pleasure was peeking and Stiles was seconds away from coming, and he too was right on the razor’s edge. The Alpha kept up the same long, deep thrust and ground in with a quick rhythm, rocking his hips at the perfect angle to let his cock rub against Stiles’ prostate. 

The closer Stiles got, the farther back his head titled, so willingly submitting to his wolf. His orgasm was quickly sneaking up on him, the pleasurable warmth pooling low in his belly as his balls drew up snug to his body. The Alpha got a hand around Stiles cock and stoked him with a firm, warm grip, jacking him off in time with the rough, quick snaps of his hips. Stiles inner walls squeezed Derek’s cock, shoving the Alpha to the edge. 

Just like that, Stiles and Derek came together, crying out each other’s name in sheer ecstasy as their bodies trembled with delighted heat. Stiles comes with a cry to the heavens, his body jarring orgasm tearing through him damn near violently, his toes curling as he spills between their bodies. Derek holds him as he’s unwoven with pleasure and kisses him breathless, hands carding through his hair to tug lightly. 

The teen’s legs tighten around his lover’s waist as Derek thrusts the knot inside him, hips grinding faster as his pleasure roars within the depths of his body. Derek’s knot swells and locks the lover’s together, and he is overtaken with bliss, comes with a howling moan as the red hot pleasure zips up and down his spine like jolts of electricity. 

Stiles’ head fell back even farther, neck stretched as his back arched, a lovely blush decorating his cheeks. Growling, Derek leaned down and licked at the warm flesh—under a diamond night sky, he breathes in his lover’s scent, intoxicated by the tantalizing aroma of his beautiful soul mate. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/635770.html?thread=86769530#t86769530)


End file.
